


If Cecilia Will Arrive

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook in long underwear, Captain Hook sings, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Poor Captain James Hook, Tears from Captain James Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook finds himself tied to a tree before his betrothed's spirit finds him. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan 1 and 2, The Croc and the Clock, Wendy and the Croc, etc.





	If Cecilia Will Arrive

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

There were tears in Cecilia's eyes after Captain Jasper Hook's crew captured her ship. There were tears for other reasons. Her betrothed was a pirate and he cherished gold instead of her.

Captain James Hook opened his eyes at a snail's pace. *My betrothed will always haunt me?* he thought. He saw his crew by his bed. Captain Hook thought Billy Jukes and Mullins held ropes. He fell asleep again. Memories of Cecilia's tears came back.

Two hours later, Captain Hook opened his eyes again. He gasped after he found himself tied to a tree. Scowling, he struggled. He found himself in his usual pirate garments instead of his long underwear, but his hat was gone. Captain Hook viewed his crew and remembered ropes. He continued to scowl.

''You're always cruel. You should suffer,'' Mullins said to Captain Hook.

''It IS cruel to tie animals,'' Billy Jukes said as he smiled. 

''I'll replace you!'' Mullins informed Captain Hook. He turned to Smee. He saw worry in the latter's eyes. 

Billy Jukes focused on Captain Hook. ''Mummy,'' he said. He viewed a tear forming in Captain Hook's eye and running down his face. 

A sad expression formed on Smee's face. He remembered how emotional Captain Hook was about his beloved mother. 

Mullins departed with the other pirates.

*Perhaps I will eventually embrace Death and kiss my bride* Captain Hook thought after he ceased struggling. His eyes widened the minute Cecilia's spirit materialized in front of him. ''Cecilia!'' He was still a gentleman and tried to bow. Captain Hook frowned after ropes prevented him from bowing. ''You found me?''

Cecilia smiled and nodded at the same time. Her eyes settled on all ropes. Cecilia gasped. She began to untie Captain Hook.

*Perhaps I'll be your spouse this time. Death will not be my wife.* 

Cecilia heard thunder before her eyes widened. She trembled and stepped back at the same time. She vanished. Cecilia never returned.

*I couldn't protect Cecilia.* Captain Hook's eyes widened after rain fell. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed.

 

THE END


End file.
